


Did I Stutter?

by helvonasche



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Beastie Boys, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Swearing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: “Did I stutter?” Jiyong chided as he leaned back, clearly challenging you to follow through.Glaring at him for a moment before turning to Seung Hyun, hoping he’d help you but instead he defended Jiyong, “He didn’t stutter.”





	Did I Stutter?

**Author's Note:**

> “Did I stutter?” Jiyong chided as he leaned back, clearly challenging you to follow through.
> 
> Glaring at him for a moment before turning to Seung Hyun, hoping he’d help you but instead he defended Jiyong, “He didn’t stutter.”

“Did I stutter?” Jiyong chided as he leaned back, clearly challenging you to follow through.

Glaring at him for a moment before turning to Seung Hyun, hoping he’d help you but instead he defended Jiyong, “He didn’t stutter.”

Jiyong leaned forward and said, “If you really don’t want to, then-”

‘I’m going,” you spat at him as you got up from the floor, muttering, “Jackass…” as you walked past them. This was stupid. How did a night of relaxing turn into them ganging up on you? Alcohol. That’s how.

As you walked down the hall, you angrily grabbed your phone out of your jacket and headed back to the living room. They were both sitting there, so smug and self satisfied, it made you sick thinking about what you were about to do.

Hooking your phone up and picking the song, you took your place in front of them. You waited for what felt like an ungodly amount of time before the song started, and grumbled, “I hate you guys.”

Jiyong, forgetting his only job as you glared at him, quickly got up and started the music, running back to his spot next to Seung Hyun as the music filled the room. They both sat back and watched you closely, hoping that what you had accidentally let slip was true.

You tried to relax. This was no different than karaoke or when you were alone at your apartment or driving. Biting your lip as you nodded slightly to the beat, you felt ridiculous. You weren’t a musician or a performer, they were, and the fact that they were so insistent was not helping. Neither was their undivided attention. It made your skin feel too warm and restricting.

Dancing was out of the question once the words started and you had a sudden moment of panic, your mouth glitching for a split second before you caught up, “All you Trekkies and TV addicts, don’t mean to diss, don’t mean to bring static…”

The song that you have had memorized since a month after it was released fell out, you weren’t worried anymore about looking stupid. You had loved the Beastie Boys since you were a kid, and when you finally looked at them. They were stunned and you didn’t care as your favorite part quickly approached.

“Now, I go by the name of the King Adrock, I don’t wear a cup nor a jock, I bring the shit that’s beyond bizarre, Like Miss Piggy, who moi? I am the one with the clientele, Who say, Adrock, you rock so well, I’ve got class like pink champale, MCA grab the mic before the mic goes stale!”

You were completely over what they may or may not think of you as the song came to a close. Pretending to drop an imaginary mic, you walked out of the room to get another drink or two.

Jiyong turned to Seung Hyun, completely taken by surprise at what you had just done. For a moment they seemed to have the same thought, then were running after you, Jiyong shouting, “You have been holding out!”

Seung Hyun trying to overtake Jiyong as he said, “Do it again!”


End file.
